amor, es para mi?
by Aiida-Chibii
Summary: oooh bien....mi primer fic es una historia del amor de harry ii ginny algo similar a lo k ha ocurridoo XDD leeanlo pliis soiii nueva en estoo ii no se si asi esta bien...


AMOR… ES PARA MI??

La historia del amor de harry y ginny… desde un punto d vista comparado kn lo k me pasaa :9 espero ii les guste es mi primer fic.

Era un dia nublado…ginny estaba triste…solo escuchando el sonido de la luvia caer… hacia varias semanas k harry no le decia ni hola…

-Harry…-suspiro la chica mientras recordaba como todo habia comenzado…

FLASHBACK

-oooh anda dime kien t gusta harry!!!- insisitia ginny, harry era una persona k habia demostrado tener muchas cosas en comun kn ella.

-te dire si tu me dices, ok?- dijo harry

-heeey eso es trampa ¬¬…dime tu primero-le contesto a pelirroja.

-no te dire a menos k tu me digas- dijo harry con una sonrisa m…podria decirse pícara??

-dime tu!

-no, dime tu!

-tu dime!

-…………………………………tu

Ante eso los ojos castaños de ginny se abrieron como platos –ke?y-yo ke? Yo te gusto?? O///O

Harry se quedo en silencio…-dime, yo te gusto o que?!?!(N/A:se oye muy brusco pero no importa xDD)

-porque tanto interes?-dijo harry con una risita nerviosa.

-solo dime…es verdad eso?-dijo ginny ansiosa.

-m…si- harry estaba tan rojo como el cabello de la joven weasley.

-um… es que…tu…tambien me gustas…ii mucho///-ahora le tocaba a ginny sonrojarse tanto que no se notaba donde comenzaba el cabello tan rojo como el fuego mismo.

Una semana transcurrio hasta el dia del estudiante de hogwarts…

-Dime Ginny…tienes novio?-pregunto harry al oido de ginny mientras la abrazaba ii caminaban rumbo a los jardines.

-Pues no…-dijoo ginny un tanto sorprendida por el acto tan inesperado del moreno-yo te amo a tii ii solo a tii siempre…

-Ginny yo kiero decirte ke…-comenzó harry pero fue interrumpido.

-Eh, harry!-llamó un muchacho de cara redonda llamado neville longbottom-puedes venir un momento?

-anda, no lo hagas esperar-dijo ginny sonriente. Por lo que harry le devolvio la sonrisa e hizo un ademan que le decia a ginny que en un momento se verian d nuevo.

Luego de un rato harry fue a buscar a ginny quien estaba caminando por el lago con su amiga Luna Lovegood i fue a reunirse con ellas.

-ke ibas a decirme harry?-pregunto ginny

-Harry , harry puedo tomarte una foto?!?!-llego diciendo dennis creevey con su camara nueva…al parecer el pequeño creevey tenia la misma mania que su hermano de andar tomando fotos por cualquier cosa.

-pues…claro '-dijo harry un tanto abochornado

-gracias-le tomo la foto ii le dijo:-Harry adivina ke el otro dia…-

-k ibas a decirme??-interrumpio ginny al pequeño creevey

-no te lo dire ahora-dijo harry con calma.

Ginny andaba muy irritable por el calor por lo que se enojo ii dijo –me desesperas cuando haces eso!!-ii corrio al castillo por lo cual luna la siguió ii asi k harry no tuvo mas remedo que seguir escuchando a dennis.

Ya dentro ginny fue a la torre de astronomia ii empezo a pensar sobre lo k hacia "porque tengo que ser tan necia ¬¬" se decia a si misma.

-ginny…yo pienso que deberias ir ii pedirle disculpas-dijo luna como si le hubiera leido la mente.-ii asi puedan arreglar diferencias, sii?

-pero…esque…aaaarrg!-grito ginny a la desesperada-me dice "tengo algo muii importante k decirte" ii luego no me lo kiere decir!! ¬¬-ginny estaba tan alterada que parecia que luna habia retrocedido asustada al oir los gritos de su amiga.

De pronto se oyeron unos pasos subiendo las escaleras de la torre de astronomia…

-oh, luna aquí estas-dijo una chica de ravenclaw con el corte de un chico ii con anteojos- te busca el profesor flitwick.

-esta bien …ya voii- contesto luna-piensa lo que te dije ginny-dijo luna con ese tono soñador que tenia ii bajo las escaleras con un aire de no saber que hacia ahí.

"wooow luna de verdad que a veces saca su lado reflexivo…ahora entiendo porque es ravenclaw…"penso ginny (N/A: no sabia k poner aki xD era solo par pensar algo) "pero no voii a ir a rogarle ¬¬… ese potter se cree tan…pero yo lo amo"

Ginny ,con su sentido weasley, tuvo una idea de frustración ii fue a los jardines , donde harry se encontraba solo, pero no fu con el…sino a sentarse en una barda de piedra cerca de donde se encontraba el moreno, el cual la miro , confundido.


End file.
